


I Is for Imposter

by Delphi



Series: A to Z [9]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Dark, Drabble, Guilt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-11
Updated: 2006-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Kingsley had visited Hogwarts during the events of <i>Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire</i>?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Is for Imposter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Pornish Pixies community on LJ. Challenge: _Drabbles_

They fucked surrealistically in an empty classroom when he came to see Moody that December.

It was quick, rough, desperate, as though Moody had gone without for years, not months. They lost buttons and all good sense. They did things he'd never imagined in his wildest dreams that Moody would go in for. It was the best he'd ever had.

That's all he can think about after Moody—his Moody—comes back from Hogwarts, the first time they lie carefully down in bed together. The pleasure of it, the hunger.

He lets Moody think he never cared enough to visit.


End file.
